


Make A Wish

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [149]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  Avengers.  Hawkeye and entertaining kids on an Avengers tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

The Make-A-Wish and Maria Stark Foundations tried to get the kids who wished to meet (or be) Avengers into little groups.

Everyone grumbled a bit, but it was just mostly for show. Steve was adorable freaked out by kids, and Nat and Bruce did make themselves a little scarce apart from when introductions were being made, but these little tours usually ended with Tony teaching them how to turn their IV poles into rocket launchers of something.

Hawkeye just rode herd with the Foundation adults and made sure there were enough sugar stashes around to keep everyone going.


End file.
